


Girl meets long game

by Larry289



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry289/pseuds/Larry289
Summary: What happens after Highschool





	1. Girl meets prom date

Riley Matthews

I woke up in my bed.

Waiting for maya and Lucas to pick me up

Like always Maya arrived first. Then Lucas came. " Hey " Lucas said smiling at me while opening the bay window. " Hey " I said smiling. " You sleep well ?" Lucas asked giving me a kiss on the cheek.

" Yeah!" I said hugging him.

After hugging Lucas I hugged Maya. " So how about you and me going to prom?" Lucas blurted out. " Are you asking me to prom?" I asked Lucas. " Sounds like I am !" Lucas said smiling. " I'd love to " I said smiling.

" Ugh yuck you two are so adorably disgusting!" Maya said sitting on the bay window.

I smiled at her.

I had such an amazing boyfriend. 

We then went to school. Afterwards Maya and I went shopping for Prom dresses. I soon found the perfect one.

Soon Maya found one for herself too. 

 

We then payed for our dresses and went to get frozen yogurt. 

We met Josh on the way. 

" Hey !" Maya said waving at Josh. 

The two were disgustingly adorable too. 

" Have a date for prom ?" Josh asked her coming closer us. " No " Maya said looking at Josh " No I don't" 

" That's not true !" Josh said holding one of Maya's hands " How about you go with me ?" 

Maya just stood there for a second. 

She then wrapped her arms around Josh. 

" I'll go to prom with you!" Maya  said smiling at Josh. 

I smiled at the two. 

" looks like you found a date after all !" I said putting an arm around Maya 

 

" Looks like I did !" Maya said. 

We ate frozen yogurt with Lucas, Josh and smackle and farkle


	2. Girls meet princess carriage

I looked at Lucas and smiled. " Wanna share another scoop of frozen yogurt?" Lucas asked me. I nodded and ran to get another scoop of frozen yoghurt for us.

After everyone finished eating their yoghurt all of us said goodbye and got ready for prom.

Maya knocked on my bay window after minutes of looking at my dress wondering what to do. " Can you help me do something pretty with my hair?" I asked Maya. " Of course !" Maya said smiling and taking my brush.

After a few minutes we found a perfect hairstyle for me. 

After my hair was ready I put my dress on. 

After a while we finished Maya's hair too. 

After a few minutes we were both finished and ready for prom. 

After a few minutes mom knocked on the door. 

" Girls your dates are here !" Mom said smiling at us. 

" Yeah thanks mom " I said smiling. 

" Oh my god you girls are so grown up!" Mom said going to us and hugging us. 

" Mom don't mess up my masterpiece !" I said pointing at Maya's hair. 

" Ok sure but then I have the right to at least cry !" Mom said crying sad and happy tears. 

I chuckled. 

" Mom you promised to save that for my wedding!" I said wrapping my arms around my mother. 

" Ok fine !" Mom said wiping her tears away. 

She put some lipstick on me and Maya then let us go out. 

Lucas and Josh were standing in front of the door. 

They looked handsome.

" Wow " Josh and Lucas said smiling at the two of us.

" Thanks " Maya and I said looking at the two handsome boys.

" Here I made you something!" Lucas said giving me a prom corsage.  

I took it and wore it. " It's beautiful!" I said wrapping my arms around Lucas. Maya looked at Josh. " I too mad you something " Josh said smiling. 

He gave her a prom corsage too. 

Maya wore her corsage as well. Dad showed up in a suit as well. 

" Dad what are you doing in a suit?" I asked frowning. 

" I'm going to the prom as well of course two rules. One No dancing to slow music more than twice and two no kissing!" Dad said staring at Lucas. 

" Dad you're ruining prom " I said frowning at dad. 

" Fine!" Dad said tearing up seeing Maya and I all dressed up. " You're All grown up !" 

" I already told them that " Mom said putting her hand on his shoulder. 

Dad nodded. 

" ok let's go " Dad said smiling. 

" we have surprises for you" Josh said smiling at Maya and I. 

Maya took Josh's hand and I held Lucas's hand while going outside. 

Once we got outside we saw two white horses and a carriage 

Maya and I smiled at the boys. 

" It's beautiful thank you " I said taking Lucas's hand and going into the carriage with him. 

Josh and Maya followed short after. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

After a short horse ride to school we arrived at our school. 

I couldn't believe it. 

We were actually going to prom. We all had dates. Farkle was going with Smackle, I was with Lucas, and Maya was going with Josh. 

Ok Zig was alone but we were all going to prom! 

Lucas stretched his hand out for me to hold. 

I took it and we went into the school. 

" Shall we dance auntie boing ?" Josh asked Maya ironically. " I'd love to " Maya said chuckling and taking Josh's hand. 

" Wanna dance ? "Lucas asked me smiling.

I smiled and nodded taking his hand and letting Lucas lead me to the dance floor. 

Lucas put his hands on my waist and I put mine around his neck. 

I put my head on his shoulder and swayed to the music. 

" I can't believe you picked me " I said smiling at Lucas. " I will always pick you no matter what " Lucas said smiling at me. 

I smiled and put my head back on Lucas's shoulder 

" Where are you planning on going after graduation?" Lucas asked me. 

" Yale . " I said smiling my head on Lucas's shoulder. 

" Yale ? Woah that's awesome Riley!" Lucas said smiling. 

" Yeah I'm still trying to decide wether to take Sociology and archeological studies or archeological studies and humanities." I said my head still on Lucas's shoulder. 

" Promise you'll write me from Yale ?" Lucas asked me. 

" Promise " I said smiling " Where are you planning on going?" 

" Harvard " Lucas said " I'm taking anthropology and political science " 

We were going to be 133 miles away. 

" Promise to write me everyday too ?" I asked Lucas. 

" I promise " Lucas said. " Where's Maya going?" 

" Yale " I said smiling." She's going to the art school there " 

" cool " Lucas said smiling 

When the song ended we went to go find the others and danced with them. 

" So are you and Riley moving in together?" Lucas asked Maya. 

" You jealous?" Maya asked dancing. 

" No !" Lucas said defensively. 

" Hey we can move in together!" Farkle said putting his arm around Lucas's shoulder. 

" What about Smackle ?" Lucas asked. 

" She's going to Princeton " Farkle said smiling. " Princeton wow good for you Smackle!" Lucas said high fiving Smackle. 

" Sure let's move in together!" Lucas said smiling. 

" wow am I really the only one staying here ?" Josh asked chuckling. 

" yup sorry babe !" Maya said dancing her butt off. 

Josh chuckled and danced too. 

" Oof okay my feet are going to fall off now will someone join me to the table before I faint ?" I asked frowning. 

" I'll carry you!" Lucas said carrying me bridal style to our table. 

After a few songs everyone else joined us. 

"Ok their announcing prom king and Queen soon!" Maya said sitting down. 

Dad got on stage and everyone clapped. 

" I am here to announce prom king and Queen!" Dad said smiling. " This years prom king is ! Lucas Friar " 

We clapped as Lucas went on stage to accept his title. 

" Lucas will you read who your prom queen is please?" Dad asked giving him an envelope. 

" This years prom queen joining me in a slow dance is... Riley Matthews!"Lucas said clapping. 

I went on stage and accepted my title. 

We danced for a while. 

Then we went to the table and ate. 

" I can't believe we're going to college soon " Maya said putting her hand on my shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Maya Hart

After prom we went back to Riley 's house and graduated a few days later.

After graduation Riley and I started preparing to go to Yale.

I packed my things and said bye to mom. I then went to Riley's house and knocked on the bay window. Riley waved and let me in. " Hey peaches!" Riley said smiling. " You ready?" I asked Riley putting my suitcase in her room.

" Yeah " Riley said smiling. " Lucas and Josh are taking us to the airport if that's okay with you!" Riley said smiling at me. " Ok !" I said smiling.

It was actually perfect since I had a surprise for Josh. A little goodbye present before I left.

Once Riley was finished packing the boys came to pick me up. They brought us to check in but that was the furthest they could bring us. " I have something for you " I told Josh smiling. " What's that?" Josh asked smiling at me.

I pulled out something from my bag and gave it to him.

" A flight to new haven and back. " Josh said looking at the ticket. " Thanks Maya "

" I'll miss you " I told Josh smiling. " I'll miss you too " Josh said smiling at me.

" Long Game ?" I asked him. " Long game " Josh said smiling.

I said goodbye to the others before Riley and I checked in and went into the plane.

Once we got to new haven we immediately drove to Yale with a taxi and went to our dorm.

 

It was beautiful. 

 

After we entered our dorm Riley and I looked through the rooms trying to find  which one was our room. 

 

After minutes of searching we found our room 

" Maya !" Riley fake cried " They gave us the worst room in the dorm !" 

 

" No they didn't !" I said lifting her chin up with my finger " With a little fixing it will turn into a beautiful room " I said smiling at Riley. 

 

" You're Right " Riley said smiling 

" I bet we could make it look better before classes start !" Riley said smiling. 

 

And make it look better we did. 

After we moved the beds and filled the room up with things it looked better already. 

We removed some of the unsavable stuff and replaced it with other stuff we bought for cheap prices. 

 

 

Riley had a laptop on her desk. 

 

And I had a normal computer on mine. 

 

And by Saturday our room was perfect. 


	5. Chapter 5

On monday I was greeted by the most amazing surprise ever. Josh called and told me he was moving to new haven.

I was so happy.

As soon as he got to the new haven airport I drove with a taxi and brought him to his house which wasn't too far from yale.

" I can't believe you moved to new haven!" I said smiling at Josh.

" I had to." Josh said stretching his hand out for me to hold " I would miss you too much. Turns out I like you more than I thought I did "

I smiled and took his hand.                                                

I'm happy you're here " I said smiling at Josh.

" I'm happy too " Josh said smiling.    

                                                  " What happened to long game?" I asked Josh  

 " I like your deal better " Josh said smiling at me.

 " you do ?" I asked Josh smiling.

                                                  " Boyfriend and girlfriend eventually?" Josh asked lacing our fingers together. 

" deal " I said smiling.

Josh smiled. 

" I don't live so far away now so " Josh said smiling. 

" I really like you Josh " I said smiling 

" I really like you too " Josh said smiling at me


	6. Girl meets Princeton

Riley Matthews

I was happy that Maya and I moved in together but I missed Lucas.

I really liked Yale but I wanted to be where Lucas was.

So after lots of skyping We all decided to move into a student home and move from the schools we were going to now to Princeton. We found beautiful student housing.

 

We decided to take the apartment with 3 floors. 

 

Farkle and Smackle took the room on the first floor, Maya and Josh took the room on the 3rd floor and Lucas, and I took the one on the second floor. 

Lucas and I's room looked absolutely incredible! 

__

**mine and Lucas's room**

****

**Maya &Josh's room**

**Smackle & Farkle's room**

By the end of the week all of our rooms looked amazing and we were finally ready to study. 

I decided to take anthropology  as a major and also go the creative writing course and the art and archeology class. Maya decided to take art and archeology as a major and also take visual art. Josh decided to redo his senior year at Princeton and decided on economics as a major. 

Lucas decided on taking anthropology as a major as well and go to the art and archeology  class. 

Farkle decided on taking economics as a major too. He decided to take American studies too. 

Smackle decided on majoring in creative writing and take economics. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Riley Matthews

I was happy that Maya and I moved in together but I missed Lucas.

I really liked Yale but I wanted to be where Lucas was.

So after lots of skyping We all decided to move into a student home and move from the schools we were going to now to Princeton. We found beautiful student housing.

 

We decided to take the apartment with 3 floors. 

 

 

Smackle and Farkle took the room in the first floor. Lucas and I took the one on the second. And Josh and Maya took the one on the 3rd floor. 

 

By the end of the week all our rooms looked amazing. 

 

__

**Mine and Lucas's room**

****

**Maya & Josh's room **

****

**Smackle & Farkle's bedroom**

 

After we settled into our apartment we decided on what we were taking as majors and what other classes we were taking. 

Lucas was taking anthropology classes and American studies as his major. 

I was going to take anthropology as my major and I was also taking creative writing classes. 

Josh was redoing his senior year and taking economics as his major. 

Maya was taking visual art and art and archeology. 

Farkle was also taking economics as his major. 

Smackle was taking Theater as her major and creative writing. 

And the next week classes were going to start. 


	8. Chapter 8

After we settled into the apartment it was time to start taking classes.

I set my alarm clock on 6am so I would wake up on Time for the first anthropology class.

It rang and I woke up.

I saw Lucas already awake. I smiled at him. " You're awake already?" I said smiling at him.

" Mmhm I woke up 5 minutes ago I didn't want to wake you " Lucas said smiling.

I smiled and went down the ladder and kissed Lucas passionately. We pulled away smiling.

" You're sweet " I said giving him a kiss on the cheek before running off to our closest looking for something to wear.

 

After a while I decided  on wearing a dress. 

I got out and did my hair. 

Once I was finished I went downstairs to see that Josh had made breakfast. 

" Where's Maya ?" I asked smiling. 

" Couldn't get her up " Josh said sighing. 

We ate for a while and then I went to campus with Lucas and went to the anthropology class. 

It was very interesting. 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Maya Hart 

I woke up to the smell of breakfast. 

I looked around and saw Josh with a tray of food. " Josh !" I said smiling. " Maya " Josh said smiling at me. 

" You made breakfast?" I asked smiling. 

" Yeah. " Josh said smiling " I woke up early so I made breakfast for everyone. Lucas and Riley ate but I couldn't quite catch up with Farkle and Smackle " 

I smiled and took the tray from his hands. 

" Oh and I wanted to remind you that your visual arts class starts in an hour " Josh said smiling. 

" You're kidding!" I said gaping at him. 

" Nope you better hurry or you'll be late Maya " Josh said kissing me on the cheek. 

I chuckled and gobbled my breakfast down. 

After a while I was finished and so I got dressed. 

Afterwards I said bye to Josh and left for class. 

I got to visual arts right on time. 

It was a very interesting class. 

Afterwards I went back to the apartment to find everyone already there. 

" how was class ?" I asked Riley. 

"Good" Riley said smiling at me " Though I have to do a presentation on different marriage rituals in different cultures " 

" How's the presentation supposed to look ?" I asked smiling at Riley. 

" I need two people " Riley said looking at me 

Riley then looked at Lucas " Lucas will you be my partner for the presentation ?" Riley asked Lucas. 

" Why of course Riley!" Lucas said kissing Riley's hand.

" What are you guys doing?" I asked Josh and Farkle putting my hand on Josh's shoulder.

" We're supposed to create a business idea and advertise it for two weeks " Josh said smiling at me. 

" Hmmm sounds boring!" I said walking away from them. 

Josh chuckled and looked at me. 

" Oh yeah and what did you get as an assignment?" Josh asked me smirking. 

" I have to draw someone " I said smirking. 

" Wow boring!" Josh said mimicking what I had said earlier. 

" Naked " I said smiling at Josh evilly. 

" Oh !" Josh said stocked. 

" I was wondering if you would be my model?" I asked Josh. 

" Maya I'd love to " Josh said smiling. 

" Maya I love You to death but could you please stop distracting your boyfriend?" Farkle said chuckling. 

I rolled my eyes and patted Josh on the shoulder before leaving them to their business. 

I was happy.


	10. Girl meets awkward

After Josh was finished doing whatever it was he and Farkle were doing he let me draw him. 

Afterwards we went downstairs to join the others. 

" I heard there's a carnival a few minutes away from Princeton " Riley said smiling 

" Let's Go!" We all said after a Moment of silence. 

" Yeah it'll be like a triple date !" Farkle said smiling. 

I smiled at Josh who smiled back at me. Maya smiled at Lucas who smiled back at her.   
And Smackle smiled at Farkle who smiled back at her. 

" I love You " Riley blurted out to Lucas. 

" Huh what now ?" Lucas asked looking shocked. " Nothing " Riley said frowning. 

Lucas chuckled and smiled at Riley. " I love You too Riley " Lucas said smiling at her. 

" I like You Josh " I said mimicking Lucas and Riley. 

" Huh what now ?" Josh asked faking shock. 

He chuckled and smiled " I like you too Maya " Josh said smiling. 

Riley and Lucas glared at us but we just laughed. Soon we were all laughing. 

We looked to Smarckle to see if they would do the same. 

" Should we do that too ?" Farkle asked Smackle smiling. " Nah let's go to the carnival !" Smackle said taking his hand and getting up. 

Poor Farkle. He looked a little upset once she said that. 

We went to the carnival and were having an amazing time. 

Till we met Zay. 

Zay was kind of my ex boyfriend so... 

This was kinda awkward.


End file.
